


A Prince, his Thief and an Eagle - Art

by keire_ke, Rohnoc



Series: A Prince, his Thief and an Eagle [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles goes about his everyday business of scrounging for food in the markets of the Downward, until he incautiously saves a stranger from a potentially deadly confrontation with a tavern owner, which puts him on a collision course with royal marriages, deadly plots and some very nosy eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince, his Thief and an Eagle - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/60973173057/x-men-reverse-bang-2-art-post-for-a-prince-his) for less bluriness

Text by keire_ke

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The servants stepped aside respectfully and the golem which had served him his meals stepped forward, with the golden robe laid out in its arms. The green shirt slid over Charles' naked skin and clung there, as though I had been made to fit him, which of course it hadn't been – the very idea! He missed his old clothes, rough as they were, especially compared to the fine silks in the inner lining of this robe. At least they wouldn't kill him, Charles tried to reason as the golem worked its way through the golden lacings. This robe was expensive. They wouldn't put it on him just to kill him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The robe consisted of three separate garments: a green shift, light as a feather, a violet inner robe, with golden fastenings across the front, and finally gold brocade with a tapered tail, tassles and sleeves long enough to tangle, which was held together with a wide belt. At the very least getting dressed was no harder than it usually was, Charles thought with some humour. His own mismatched shirt and jacket (if one was generous enough to apply the names) were held together with far more constructed fastenings, and felt far worse on his skin. This robe was delightfully smooth and smelled of rich spice and warmth.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He felt a feather-light touch, just a brush of fingers against his hand, and his heart fluttered. The touch was warm and familiar, something he might imagine in the darkness to bring him courage. He looked up, startled, then down, to note the red and purple robe, the colours of the royal house, and extending from it a hand, reaching for his, and with that the moment broke, and cheers began anew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

According to the legend my robe, the dragon robe, was given to the first queen of Genosha. She was a fierce warrior and a great magician. She made a pact with the dragons when she was just a princess, and they gave her the robe which was armour and sword at once: when she donned it she became invincible and freed the land of demons; she founded Genosha and built the castle. She was a general by then, but when more people came and built the city, when other cities rose nearby, she became queen. However, the inherent magic of the land was so strong, she couldn't do it on her own, and everything she touched sooner or later burned into ruin – the legend says she became sick and sought help from the sun-bird. It told her she needed a consort who'd be strong enough to withstand the magic alongside her, who would complement the magic in her soul, and so the sun-bird gave her the robe.


End file.
